Chromosomal rearrangements affecting the mixed lineage leukemia gene (MLL; MLL1; KMT2A) result in aggressive acute leukemias across all age groups and still represent mostly incurable diseases emphasizing the urgent need for novel therapeutic approaches. Acute leukemias harboring these chromosomal translocations of MLL represent as lymphoid, myeloid or biphenotypic disease and constitute 5 to 10% of acute leukemias in adults and approximately 70% in infants (Marschalek, Br J Haematol 2011. 152(2), 141-54; Tomizawa et al., Pediatr Blood Cancer 2007. 49(2), 127-32).
MLL is a histone methyltransferase that methylates histone H3 on lysine 4 (H3K4) and functions in multiprotein complexes. Use of inducible loss-of-function alleles of Mll1 demonstrated that Mll1 plays an essential role in sustaining hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) and developing B cells although its histone methyltransferase activity is dispensable for hematopoiesis (Mishra et al., Cell Rep 2011. 7(4), 1239-47).
Fusion of MLL with more than 60 different partners has been reported to date and has been associated with leukemia formation/progression (Meyer et al., Leukemia 2013. 27, 2165-2176). Interestingly, the SET (Su(var)3-9, enhancer of zeste, and trithorax) domain of MLL is not retained in chimeric proteins but is replaced by the fusion partner (Thiel et al., Bioessays 2012. 34, 771-80). Recruitment of chromatin modifying enzymes like DotlL and/or the pTEFb complex by the fusion partner leads to enhanced transcription and transcriptional elongation of MLL target genes including HOXA genes (e.g. HOXA9) and the HOX cofactor MEIS1 as the most prominent ones. Aberrant expression of these genes in turn blocks hematopoietic differentiation and enhances proliferation.
Menin which is encoded by the Multiple Endocrine Neoplasia type 1 (MEN1) gene is expressed ubiquitously and is predominantly localized in the nucleus. It has been shown to interact with numerous proteins and is, therefore, involved in a variety of cellular processes. The best understood function of menin is its role as an oncogenic cofactor of MLL fusion proteins. Menin interacts with two motifs within the N-terminal fragment of MLL that is retained in all fusion proteins, MBM1 (menin-binding motif 1) and MBM2 (Thiel et al., Bioessays 2012. 34, 771-80). Menin/MLL interaction leads to the formation of a new interaction surface for lens epithelium-derived growth factor (LEDGF). Although MLL directly binds to LEDGF, menin is obligatory for the stable interaction between MLL and LEDGF and the gene specific chromatin recruitment of the MLL complex via the PWWP domain of LEDGF (Cermakova et al., Cancer Res 2014. 15, 5139-51; Yokoyama & Cleary, Cancer Cell 2008. 8, 36-46). Furthermore, numerous genetic studies have shown that menin is strictly required for oncogenic transformation by MLL fusion proteins suggesting the menin/MLL interaction as an attractive therapeutic target. For example, conditional deletion of Men1 prevents leukomogenesis in bone marrow progenitor cells ectopically expressing MLL fusions (Chen et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci 2006. 103, 1018-23). Similarly, genetic disruption of menin/MLL fusion interaction by loss-of-function mutations abrogates the oncogenic properties of the MLL fusion proteins, blocks the development of leukemia in vivo and releases the differentiation block of MLL-transformed leukemic blasts. These studies also showed that menin is required for the maintenance of HOX gene expression by MLL fusion proteins (Yokoyama et al., Cell 2005. 123, 207-18). In addition, small molecule inhibitors of menin/MLL interaction have been developed suggesting druggability of this protein/protein interaction and have also demonstrated efficacy in preclinical models of AML (Borkin et al., Cancer Cell 2015. 27, 589-602; Cierpicki and Grembecka, Future Med Chem 2014. 6, 447-462). Together with the observation that menin is not a requisite cofactor of MLL1 during normal hematopoiesis (Li et al., Blood 2013. 122, 2039-2046), these data validate the disruption of menin/MLL interaction as a promising new therapeutic approach for the treatment of MLL rearranged leukemia and other cancers with an active HOX/MEIS1 gene signature. For example, an internal partial tandem duplication (PTD) within the 5′region of the MLL gene represents another major aberration that is found predominantly in de novo and secondary AML as well as myeloid dysplasia syndromes. Although the molecular mechanism and the biological function of MLL-PTD is not well understood, new therapeutic targeting strategies affecting the menin/MLL interaction might also prove effective in the treatment of MLL-PTD-related leukemias. Furthermore, castration-resistant prostate cancer has been shown to be dependent on the menin/MLL interaction (Malik et al., Nat Med 2015. 21, 344-52).
Several references describe inhibitors targeting the menin-MLL interaction: WO2011029054, J Med Chem 2016, 59, 892-913 describe the preparation of thienopyrimidine and benzodiazepine derivatives: WO2014164543 describes thienopyrimidine and thienopyridine derivatives; Nature Chemical Biology March 2012, 8, 277-284 and Ren, J.; et al. Bioorg Med Chem Lett (2016), 26(18), 4472-4476 describe thienopyrimidine derivatives; J Med Chem 2014, 57, 1543-1556 describes hydroxy- and aminomethylpiperidine derivatives; Future Med Chem 2014, 6, 447-462 reviews small molecule and peptidomimetic compounds; WO2016/195776 describes furo[2,3-d]pyrimidine, 9H-purine, [1,3]oxazolo[5,4-d]pyrimidine, [1,3]oxazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine, [1,3]thiazolo[5,4-d]pyrimidine, thieno[2,3-b]pyridine and thieno[2,3-d]pyrimidine derivatives; and WO2016/197027 describes 5,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrido[3,4-d]pyrinidine, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydropyrido]4,3-d]pyrimidine, pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidine and quinoline derivatives. WO2017112768 describes inhibitors of the menin-MLL interaction. WO2017161002 describes inhibitors of menin-MLL. WO2017161028 describes inhibitors of menin-MLL.